The Last Night
by Rookie9
Summary: Tobais is dead and Rachel's in trouble.


Ok now it seems like I'm into songfics. Well I kinda am. but mostly cuz I can't think of a good fanfic. Anyways the song is 'The last night' by Skillet. XD Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with animorphs or Skillet.

* * *

Rachel looked up at the sky and sighed. How long would it be til she didn't see a red-tail hawk everytime she looked up. It had been almost four years and she was now twenty-two. Rachel looked down at the engagement ring on her ring finger. She and Tobias had been Eighteen when he proposed. He was still a hawk but he was going to morph human and stay human on their wedding day. "Why Tobias why'd you have to die?" Rachel whispered softly as she stared at a small grave. For inside the grave held Tobias. As a redtailed hawk.

_You come to me with scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this.  
I just came to say goodbye  
I didnt want you to see me cry, I'm fine...  
But I know it's a lie._

Rachel sighed. She hated feeling depressed and sad. "Rachel it's been almost four years. It's time to move on." Cassie had told her more than once. But every time Cassie said that Rachel would reply, "Cassie...I loved him....I'm not sure I can move on."

**THE NEXT DAY**

Marco was worried about Rachel. She was always very quiet. And shes started to wear only long sleves. Could she be cutting herself? He had to find out. So That afternoon he got into his car and drove over to Rachel's apartment. He than went inside and knocked on her door.

Rachel opened the door and saw Marco there. "Marco? What are you doing here?" She asked quietly as she stepped aside and gestured for him to come in.

"Rachel...I've been worried about you...Is something wrong?" Marco asked softly as he stepped into her apartment.

Rachel looked down at the ground and was quiet for a minute. "Nothing's wrong...."She mumbled.

"Rach...Somethings wrong. I know there is...." Marco said softly as He reached for her hand.

Rachel pulled her hand away and looked at him. "Marco.... I'm cutting myself...." She said. She looked like a scared little girl about to cry.

"Oh Rachel...Come here." Marco said gently as he held his arms out to her. Rachel came to him and hugged him. "It's ok Rachel. Everything's going to be ok. Ok?" Marco said as he felt his heart go out to the young woman in his arms who was now crying.

"I...I miss him so much Marco...It hurts so bad..." Rachel said bitterly. She than pulled back some. "I'm sorry Marco...I said I wouldn't cry around others...I'm ok I really am. I just have a few scars on my wrist..." Rachel added slowly.

Marco bit his lip. Rachel was not fine. And he knew that.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be._

"Rachel...look me in the eyes. So I know you know I'm here for you and that I'm gonna help you get through this." Marco said as he watched Rachel.

Rachel slowly looked up at him. "Marco...." She said softly.

Marco than held Rachel as she cried.

_Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all  
I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase you'll be ok you're fine__  
But I know it's a lie._

Once Rachel was calmer she looked up at Marco. "I dropped out of collage..." She said slowly.

"I know..." Marco replied. He also knew that her parents gave her a though time.

"My Parents....They say everything's my fault. But Marco how's it my fault I'm to depressed to go and get an education?" Rachel moaned out.

"It's not your fault Rach...They don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all. Otherwise they'd know about you and Tobias..." Marco replied slowly.

Rachel looked up at him and nodded. Her parents only knew she was seeing someone when she was barely nineteen...when Tobias died. "I'm sick of them Marco... They tell me that dropping out of collage is just a phase. That I'm fine." Rachel replied.

"But it's a lie isn't it? Your not fine are you Rachel?" Marco asked. Concern written on his face.

Rachel sighed. "No Marco. I'm not fine." She said slowly.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be  
The last night away from me._

"Come on Rachel let's go sit down." Marco said softly. Rachel nodded and let Marco lead her to the couch. Once they had sat down Marco sighed. 'I hate seeing her this way...." He thought. He wanted so badly to sweep Rachel up into his arms and kiss her gently. But instead he said, "Rachel...I'm gonna help you through this. I promise." Marco said softly.

Rachel looked up at him and smiled slightly. "Thank you Marco." She said.

_The night is so __long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand  
I will help you hold on  
Tonight  
Tonight._

Marco sat there on the couch that night listening to Rachel talk about how she felt. After a few hours she stopped talking and looked down at her enagement ring. "I should really take it off...but that would mean I'm letting go of Tobias..." She said softly.

Marco gently place his hand on top of hers. "He'd understand Rachel...You know Tobias would want you to move on." Marco said softly.

Rachel leaned her head on Marco's shoulder and sighed. "I'm not sure I can..." She paused.

"I'll help you Rachel. I've told you that several times already." Marco replied.

_I won't let you say goodbye  
And I'll be your reason why  
The last night away from me  
away from me._

"I've been thinking about leaving...Going somewhere where noone knows me... Do you think that'll help?" Rachel asked slowly.

Marco didn't want her to leave. "Rach...I'm not letting you go. Your staying cause I'm gonna help you. Now it's late and I have to go... I'll see you tomarrow ok?" Marco asked as he stood up. Rachel nodded and walked him to the door. Marco hesitated than leaned down and kissed Rachel tenderly on the lips. When he pulled back he looked enbaressed. "I'm sorry Rachel I shouldn't have done that.." He quickly said.

Rachel looked hard at him. Than her expression softened and She gently kissed him back. "I'll see you tomarrow..." She said softly. Once Marco had left She looked down at her ring and slowly took it off. "I'm going to live again Tobias.. I'll be ok.." She said softly.

* * *

Ok I'd like to splain the song The last night. It's a Christian song about a teenage girl who was cutting herself. She turned to God and He's saying that He'll always be with her and that She'll never be alone. Anywho I hope you liked my little songfic.


End file.
